


movie night

by kibou



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: M/M, boy if you dont
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5198864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kibou/pseuds/kibou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're gonna have a bad time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	movie night

**Author's Note:**

> ay you know this bois got his free shirokoro- *trips over skateboard*
> 
>  
> 
> this is what happens when nagisa is bffs with shiro yanagisawa and writes shirokoro fanfic for him

Karma was pissed.

He could have been pissed at Nagisa, but he knew it wasn't his fault. Even so, Karma wished Nagisa wasn't such a pushover. He was a little mad at himself too. If he could have been a little more patient, he could have waited to reveal his great plan to Nagisa. Waited until they were out of class, out of the hearing range of that damn monster teacher. But of course he couldn't, and he had decided to approach the other boy during the middle of lunch break, while the rest of the class's attention was focused somewhere else.

He'd felt pretty smooth, leaning over Nagisa's desk while the pigtailed boy ate. Confidently as ever, he told Nagisa about this midnight screening for this foreign superhero movie (which Karma knew Nagisa loved) and how he miiight have gotten his hands on some tickets. Almost immediately after, he noticed a second blurry presence leaning over the desk, who also seemed rather interested. While jumping forwards to attack the Korosensei clone, he knew his plan had failed.

"That sounds rather exciting!" the yellow creature said while dodging. "The only problem is, I can't say I approve of two young boys like yourselves going out at so late an hour." Karma was too busy trying to skewer him to respond.

"Karma, stop that for now!" Nagisa pleaded. "Korosensei, It'll be fine if you come with us, right?"

"Of course!" Korosensei grinned.

Karma withdrew from his attack, feeling even more hopeless than before. That dense Nagisa... Karma didn't want anyone else to go with them...

And so it was planned. The three of them, the two boys and their chaperone, would go out together to see the movie. Korosensei promised to keep a distance from them and not bother them during the movie, after all he wanted to enjoy it too. Nagisa told his mother that he was just staying the night at Karma's to study, and it was set.

* * *

 

"Karma, stop sulking! Nothing is wrong! Didn't you want to see this too?”

He faked a smile to calm the worried Nagisa. He knew that he should be content just to be with him on this beautiful night, but the poorly disguised octopus monster behind him was a major distraction. It really was a beautiful night though, and the blue haired boy was fixtated on it. The night sky was clear, and the skyscrapers downtown were like shining torches. Neon signs cast a rainbow glow over the still noisy city streets. They were reflected from glass store fronts and in puddles from some slight rain earlier. Of course it was crisp, being midnight, but it wasn’t quite harsh enough to have an excuse to hold hands. Nagisa watched his breath cloud in front of him in wonder.

With all the glow, even more shadows were cast in the corners of the urban jungle. In shadows lurk mystery, and an unknown person who happened to tap Korosensei’s shoulder as the three passed a dark alley. He jumped back, caught off guard. He turned around to see a figure dressed in all white.

“Ah, what a coincedince to see you ahead of scedule! What a pleasure!” The figure said grabbing and shaking hands with a gloved tentacle.

Korosensei was visibly still shocked, and he felt a wave of fear wash over himself. “I-I’m sorry sir, but who are you?”

The masked individual laughed. “Oh, pardon my rudeness. You can call me Shiro. I’m the caretaker and guardian of one of your upcoming… Transfer students.” His tone lowered. “So, I know about you and your little secret.”

Nagisa and Karma were just as confused as their teacher about this stranger, but if Nagisa had to put a name to the face Sensei was making, it would be “Scared Shitless”. Before any of them could ask what a weirdo like him was doing dressed like that out at this hour, Shiro turned the questioning on them. “What are two young boys doing out in the big city near midnight? It’s not safe, you know. Especially with a suspicious person like,” he gestured towards Korosensei, “That.” His voice mimicked concern.

Korosensei gathered himself to defend his students. “Those were my thoughts exactly,” he began. “But these boys had a movie that they really wanted to see! And although I had no position to stop them, I felt it was my duty as a teacher to make sure they were safely chaperoned to their show.” Nagisa noted how smug and content with himself Korosensei sounded.

“Is that so?”

Shiro paused for a moment before deciding his next course of action. “Well then, I did have some questions I wanted to ask you anyways. Would it be alright if I joined you three?”

Korosensei reverted to Scared Shitless mode. Karma felt he was about to snap, not ANOTHER intruder on their date. It was Nagisa who sensed the tension in the cool night air and decided to take responsibility. After all, it’s impolite to be rude to someone for no reason.

“I, I think that would be fine! I don’t think there’s any tickets left for the movie, but Korosensei doesn’t have one either, so maybe you can keep him company until he walks me and Karma home?”

In that moment, both Korosensei and Karma wanted to curse Nagisa.

Shiro said the idea was delightful. Nagisa was so glad to get approval. Karma grudgingly supposed that at least that way him and Nagisa would be alone together. And Korosensei pretended the idea didn’t chill him to the core and agreed that it was a good idea to become closer to the parents of his students. Totally not like he was planning on making himself invisible in the theatre and watching the movie with Karma and Nagisa or anything. And so, the odd double date proceded on.

If nothing else, Korosensei is distracted now, Karma thought as he began to lift an arm over Nagisa’s shoulder.

“Isn't that a little forward? Are you sure that's not too friendly for a first date?” A condescending voice muttered from other his other shoulder. Slamming his arm back to the side, he cursed Shiro for being able to catch him off guard like that. He was just glad the aloof Nagisa hadn't seen or heard any of that, he was too busy nervously picking at the skin on his small hands. Really holdable hands. But he wasn't about to attempt anything else with the white devil on his back.

The awkward parade came to a stop at the theatre’s entrance, and Korosensei informed his students that he and Shiro would be at a coffee shop across the street.

“Nagisa, you have my cellphone number. Do text me when the movie is done so i can walk you two home.”

At that moment, Nagisa felt a buzz from his pocket. Checking his lock screen, a text he had just received from Korosensei read “PLZ TXT ME ASAP PLZ FINISH THE MOVIE FAST TY •_• ;;;;”.

* * *

 

Nagisa did text Korosensei the moment the film was finished, and he did arrive, literally a second later. What he had gone through in the two hours they were apart he’d never know, but Nagisa was a little confused by how Korosensei treated him like his saviour. The walk home was slightly disappointing for Karma, as it consisted of Nagisa excitedly summarizing the entire movie to Korosensei. It was a wonder how he could instantly memorize things like that, but almost nothing when it came to school.

Or maybe it wasn't, as even when Karma tried to pull what Shiro would have called “funny business” during the movie, Nagisa’s eyes were glued to the screen. Oh well, Karma still had the rest of the night for that.


End file.
